minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Villainger II: Reality and Expectation
I fainted when the Villainger knocked me out before. I woke up, my vision a little fuzzy. I shocked my head and found out I was sitting in a wooden chair. I was in the middle of the woods. Strong iron chains were wrapped around me and the chair, so I couldn't escape. The woods were foggy and scary. I had no idea where I was. The area was a little blocky, like Minecraft. I screamed "Help!" but no one replied. Crickets were chirping beneath the broken trees. My vision starts to get a little better, and I was able to see things more clearly. There wasn't signs or directions in here, like a deserted land. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. I turned around, and saw nothing. Probably a woodpecker, I thought, and promptly ignored it. Then, I heard footsteps approaching. I couldn't see any body or a person, until the footsteps got louder and louder, until I could see him: The Villainger. I wiggled around like a worm stuck in a web, but it was no use. "There's no hope now." He said in a strange voice. I screamed, "Let me out, you beast!" and tried to wiggle out of it again. But he just punched me in the stomach and said: "You can't escape, little prey." I became scared and uncomfortable. When I got my energy back, I had the chance to say: "Who are you?" He looked at me, and grinned horribly. "None of your business." He said, and punched me hard in the face. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a abandoned room. It was bloody and gory in there. Blood was everywhere. I was free, for now. I ran to the unusual door and turned the doorknob, but it was locked from the outside. I banged the door and kicked it, but none of it helped. There was a keyhole, and I peeked through it. What I saw, was a very strange thing. The room from the outside was a normal living room, with a TV and nice flower pots. But something was not right. A skull was sitting in the red sofa, or what I thought was a red sofa. I turned back and found TVs, cameras and other things in the room I was. When I picked a camera up, I knew where I was. The security room! I checked the TVs to make sure they are okay. I knocked some TVs and they all blurred. Then the TVs showed the living room. I was shocked. There was a computer I saw lying in the ground. It was good as new. I picked it up and connected the cables I saw. Suddenly, a voice said to me,"How silly, how foolish." I got goosebumps when I heard that. It disappeared within 8 seconds, so I just loaded up the computer. I looked through the videos in there, and saw the whole thing. There was a family sitting in the sofa I saw. It was white. One boy was playing minecraft. He then screamed and the parents said some words. The boy replied some words, and they all turned off the TV and listened to boy. Suddenly, they all turned around. Then the Villainger came in and started a rampage: He stabbed the boy and cut his head off. The father knocked the killer's head, and the head fell out! What the hell? There was a human head inside. He squeezed the father's throat and stabbed him, squirting blood all over the sofa. The mother ran out of the house, and he followed her. Then the tape ends. It was a mysterious killer hacker who picks on minecrafters. He must've spared me for some reason. There was a note lying on the ground. I picked it up, and read "One minecrafter is the only one who can beat the killer in Minecraft." Now I knew. I must defeat the killer in Minecraft! I checked the computer to see if there was Minecraft. There was. I opened Minecraft, and I immediately loaded into a world. It was red all over, and the villainger was sitting on a throne. He chated:Now you know my identity. You defeat me, the people will be saved. You fail, you die, along with the people." I charged at him and hit him, but he had knockback and punched me way far. When he killed me, I was shocked. He was gonna kill me in real life. The door opened and the Villainger charged at me. I dodged and I was able to slip out of it. I ran out of the house with a serial killer behind my back. The area was blocky and deserted. Everywhere was blood. I ran and ran, until I hit something invisible. CLANG! I got through a giant glass plain, and I was in an area where everywhere was black. There were some giant words with red writing. They were like codes. For some reason, there was gravity. I walked through it, and I came out crashing through my computer. CRASH!! I was in my room, not the strange room. My computer had a big hole in it. The screen was broken. The Villainger was a strange entity virus after all! He was a reality virus and a killer, not a phantom entity. He must've pulled me through my computer when I was unconscious. I never saw him again. I never saw the killer virus again. Ever......THE END......... Nope! Coming soon! The Villainger III:The Virus Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta Category:Virus Category:Moderate Length Pastas